The invention relates to a module system for a charging device which has a charging socket for charging an electric storage device of a vehicle, wherein the charging socket has a female connector for receiving a male charging connector and a has a fastening flange for fastening the charging socket on the vehicle. The invention also relates to a charging device made from the module system. The invention also relates to a vehicle with such a charging device. The vehicle is for example an at least partially electrically driven passenger car. The electric storage device is for example an accumulator for an electric drive.
It is known from the state-of-the-art to provide a charging socket in motor vehicles with electric drive, via which charging socket a battery of the motor vehicle can be charged by coupling a male charging connector at a charging station with the charging socket. The known charging sockets can be provided in a body of the motor vehicle similar to the tank filling socket of motor vehicles that are driven with internal combustion engines. On one hand charging sockets have to be well accessible to enable manual charging, on the other hand a most practical integration in a vehicle body and in that regard for example also a sealing is required.
The German published patent application DE 10 2011 006 633 A1 discloses a charging socket for a vehicle which is provided in a recess in addition to the conventional tank filling socket. A male charging connector can be coupled to the electric circuit of the vehicle via a female charging connector arranged inside the charging socket.
The German utility patent DE 20 2011 050 412 U1 discloses a connection module arranged in a tank recess, which connection module as a charging connection with a charging socket or a filling socket. The tank recess can be inserted into an opening of a fixed vehicle body part.
DE 10 2011 004 834 A1 discloses a charging device for an electric vehicle which is composed of structural components. Important is a structural component with an adapter plate, which can receive a further component with standardized and electrical plug-in connectors arranged in a standardized manner.
DE 297 11 556 U1 discloses a current supply for a motorbike. There, an installation socket is provided with an attachable sleeve on its backside, which protects electrical contacts against splash water.
In known charging sockets it is required to adapt the interfaces between the vehicle body and the charging socket and between the charging socket and the male charging connector to each other. This has several reasons. In different countries, for example on the Asian continent as compared to Europe, different plug geometries are established and for each of these geometries an appropriate molding or sealing or generally a plug-in connection has to be provided. Also integration into a particular type of vehicle body is not always possible or appropriate in the same way, because the installation recess formed by a vehicle body for mounting a charging socket cannot have the same geometry in all types of vehicle bodies. However, a different interface requires a considerable number of further changes to components adjacent the charging socket, for example with regard to sealings, fastening points on the vehicle body or construction space around the charging socket. This large variety requires many different components which all have to be tested and/or approved.